Moonlight
by caterinavalentine
Summary: "What are you doing?" Beck asked. "Making sure your precious car doesn't end up smelling like pee if it gets knocked over. AKA, dumping the cup—see, I'm not an idiot, I have common sense to get rid of it," she said, throwing the cup out of the truck. "You just littered." "Who's gonna make me pick it up?" "Well—" "Exactly, shut up."
1. Chapter 1

**I promise I'm working on my other two stories, but I really wanted to write this story. It's based on Ariana Grande's song Moonlight. This is Cat-centric (as most of my stories are) and has a bit of a twist, but y'all know I love bringing babies into my stories.**

* * *

 **MOONLIGHT**

Cat flinched, feeling someone jab her in the ribs. Her eyes opened and her brows furrowed, looking to her right accusingly at Jade. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You're falling asleep," Jade said.

"So?"

"So, it's the first day of school and you're already slacking?"

"I'm tired. I don't feel good, I'm sick to my stomach," she said leaning back in her chair and placing her hand on her abdomen. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Did you over eat?"

"No."

"Not eat enough?"

"No."

"Not eat at all?"

"I'm not anorexic, Jade."

"I didn't say you were. Come to my house after school. Maybe Mom can tell you what's going on."

Cat nodded. Jade's mother was a doctor. The best damn doctor she knew. She was always the first one she went to when she didn't feel well—mostly because her own mother was in Idaho with her father and brother, so Mrs. West was the closest thing she had to a mom. She'd known the woman since she was born. Mrs. West and Mrs. Valentine were best friends growing up, so Cat and Jade were best friends growing up too, along with Cat's twin sister Alexxa.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Both girls grabbed their backpacks and made their way out of the class, to their usual meet up spot at the end of the day, which was the Asphalt Café. Everyone gathered together, each couple standing beside one another like clockwork. Jade and Beck, Cat and Robbie, and Tori and Andre.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Tori asked. "Anybody wanna go do something to celebrate getting through our first official day of junior year?"

"I can't," Cat said. "I don't feel very well. I'm just gonna go home and sleep."

"And by home she means my house," Jade said. "But I'll meet up with you in a little bit."

"Beck?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Guys, guys, guys," Cat's sister said, running up to them. "Bathrooms are closed because someone decided to clog them and I've had to pee all freakin' day, can we please go home before I pee my pants?"

Alexxa looked exactly like Cat, but her hair was brown and curly, unlike Cat who always straightened hers.

"Sure, kid. Girls ready?" Beck asked Cat and Jade.

"Yep," Jade said before retreating towards Beck's truck.

* * *

Normally, the drive to Jade's house was only about ten minutes—but there was traffic for some unknown reason. Of course, it was Los Angeles. Jade was in the front with Beck and Alexxa and Cat were in the back—Cat leaning against the window with her eyes closed and Alexxa sitting forward with her forehead rested against the back of Beck's seat, bouncing her legs.

"Isn't there an alternate route we can take?" Alexxa asked.

"If there was, how would we get there, Lexie?" Jade asked. "We're in the middle of the freeway."

"My bladder's gonna burst," she whined.

Jade opened her Jet Vroom cup and looked inside of it, afterwards opening the door and dumping what little coffee she had left in out into the street before handing it to Alexxa. "Pee in a cup."

"Do not spill it in my car," Beck said quickly.

"I'm not Andre," Alexxa said as she unbuckled and scrunched herself down so people in other cars couldn't see her.

"Yeah well you're within slapping distance."

"Is Cat asleep?" Jade asked.

"Yep," Alexxa said. "I wish she'd go to the doctor."

"We're going to my house so my mom can see if she can figure out what's going on. But if she can't, then we need to try to see if we can convince her to get an appointment. It's not normal for anybody to be sick for this long."

"I dunno, my Uncle Barbara was sick for a really long time," Beck said.

"He had food poisoning—and kept going to the restaurant that he got it from."

"Ew!" Alexxa said.

"Yeah, right?"

"Not that, I just peed on my hand, please tell me y'all have wipes in here or something."

Jade rolled her eyes and opened the glovebox, taking out a pack of baby wipes and throwing them into the backseat. "You just aren't coordinated."

"Well I'm sorry, it's not every day that I have to squat and pee in a car."

"You didn't pee on the floor board did you?" Beck asked.

"No, I just said I peed on my hand. Thank god for babies," she said, finally sitting back up in the seat and opening the wipes. "Hey, how's the little man anyways?"

"Good," Jade said. "He just started crawling, unfortunately. So, he's into everything he can reach."

"I miss him. Is he at your house?"

"Uh, yeah, he's my son."

"Well, he could've been at Beck's house."

"Yeah, no. See, you'd be in the loop if you came around more often."

"Sorry that I have a social life," she said, opening the back door.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"Making sure your precious car doesn't end up smelling like pee if it gets knocked over. AKA, dumping the cup—see, I'm not an idiot, I have common sense to get rid of it," she said, throwing the cup out of the truck.

"You just littered."

"Who's gonna make me pick it up?"

"Well—"

"Exactly, shut up."

"You're saucey today, kid."

"I'm hungry, I'm grumpy. Can I raid your fridge when we get there?"

"Sure," Jade said. "Only if you change the baby if he needs it, because I have to pee too but I'm not peeing in a cup."

"Kay kay."

Alexxa busied herself with her phone for a few seconds, and moments passed and within ten minutes they were finally moving again, slowly but surely. She looked around on TheSlap for a few minutes, until Cat started vomiting out of nowhere, making her gasp.

"Oh my god," Alexxa said holding her sister's hair back.

"Did she just puke in my car?" Beck asked.

"Not so worried about me peeing now are you?"

"What the hell happened?" Jade asked, turning around in her seat.

"I don't know, she was asleep, she just started puking."

Alexxa rubbed Cat's back until she finally sat back, resting the back of her hand against her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Beck," Cat said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can get it cleaned up," Beck said. "You alright?"

Cat nodded. "I think so," she said resting her hand on her stomach.

"We're almost to my house. I'll get you some clothes," Jade said.

"Kay kay…"

* * *

"…and then Trina slipped on a banana peel and I almost died laughing," Alexxa said, laughing and covering her mouth. "But like, it was her own fault, I told her to watch where she was walking, but she's obsessed with those stupid boots she got for her birthday."

"She's obsessed with herself in general," Jade said, passing her son to the other girl.

"Hey, Dominic, how's it goin' buddy?" she said, lying back on the couch and letting the baby sit on her stomach. "So, I hear you're crawling now. You go anywhere exciting these days?"

The seven-month-old babbled, reaching for the necklace the sixteen-year-old had on her neck, but was quickly stopped by Alexxa handing him a toy.

"Leave my chains alone, buddy boy," Alexxa said.

"Lexie!" Mrs. West called from upstairs. "We need you, honey."

Alexxa sat up and handed Dominic to his mother, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back for more cuddles later," she said before making her way upstairs to the guest room. "What's up?" she asked.

"Cat really needs you right now, she's really upset."

Alexxa turned her attention to her sister, who was sitting on the floor against the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, sitting next to her sister, who wrapped her arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder. "Cat… what's going on?" she asked, running her hand over her twin's back.

Cat took small gasp-like breaths, shaking her head as she continued to sob.

"What's going on?" Jade whispered to her mother Grace as she shifted Dominic to her hip.

"She just needs her sister right now, honey. She'll be alright," Grace said.

"Cat, please calm down, you have to breathe," Alexxa said, rocking them back and forth slowly.

"I—my—no—" Cat sobbed.

"Breathe, Caterina. Tell me what's going on," she said, pulling back and moving her sister's red hair from her face as she wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant," Cat choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Cat walked out of Jade's downstairs bathroom, sniffling. It had been a month since she found out about her pregnancy and she was still scared to death and didn't know what to do, but she was more worried about when the morning sickness would stop. That's what drove her crazy. She was also running out of time to tell Robbie that they were about to be parents. Part of her wanted to and part of her was terrified because she thought he'd never speak to her again.

The redhead walked into the living room and laid on the couch, curling into a ball as she closed her eyes.

"How you feeling, honey?" Grace asked.

"Like shit," Cat said.

"Language," Jade said.

"Sorry, Dom."

"It'll get better," Grace said. "It won't last forever. Is it letting up any at all?"

Cat shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "No," her voice cracked.

"Don't get upset. It's alright. It'll pass, it's just morning sickness."

"I'm not crying because of the morning sickness, I'm crying because I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?"

"I ache everywhere and I have a headache and I feel sicker to my stomach than usual and I have to use the bathroom a lot more often and it's fucking annoying."

"Language," Jade repeated.

"Shut up, he can't even talk yet."

Jade opened her mouth to say something but Grace put her finger up, signaling her to be quiet as she knelt next to the couch and felt Cat's forehead.

"Do you have diarrhea?" Grace asked.

"Not really, I just have to go more often otherwise I get gas cramps," Cat said.

"Alright well, you're warm, so you've got a fever. No school for you until that fever's down. I'll call your Nonna and let her know and tell her you can stay here until you feel better or you're ready to go back home."

"Kay…" her voice cracked.

"Don't cry, honey," Grace said, kissing her forehead. "It's okay. Why don't you go lay down in your room. I'll bring up some Gatorade and crackers to settle your stomach so you can get a little something in there."

"Can I wait until I stop being nauseas?"

"Yeah. I'll bring it in here. I'll get a puke bowl. Jade, stay with her until I come back in," she said before walking out of the room.

"Auntie don't feel good, Dom," Jade said, kneeling next to the couch and letting Dominic stand up at the edge.

Dominic patted Cat's cheek lightly, babbling before he took some of her hair in his chubby fist.

"Drop my hair, brat," Cat said, holding her hair so he couldn't hurt her.

"Dominic Elias Oliver," Jade said, freeing her best friend's hair from her son's grip. "We do not pull hair, young man."

"Like he knows what that means," Cat said, standing up from the couch.

"Are you really gonna leave because he tried to pull your hair? Don't be such a baby, Cat."

"I'm gonna go throw up for the hundredth time today, is that okay with you? Can I go to the fucking bathroom to throw up instead of right here in the living room? Gimme a fucking break," she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

A few days later, Cat was better. Today was her first day back to school and so far everything had been going good—she could only hope it was going to get better. But, alas, the morning sickness started to kick in at the beginning of lunch so she was nauseas. She didn't really eat much, but she played with her food, sliding it around her plate as she listened to everyone else talk about things like the upcoming school dance, how excited they were about the new play, and even small talk about Dominic, like Tori asking how he'd been.

"Caterina!" Jade snapped.

Cat's head snapped up, looking at her for a few seconds. "…Whatty?"

"Tori's been trying to catch your attention for five minutes."

"Oh… sorry, I was just thinking," she said, looking at Tori. "What is it?"

"I was just asking if you were feeling any better today," Tori said.

"Oh. I guess so. Not really. I haven't had much of an appetite. I still feel sluggish, but other than that I guess I'm okay."

"You need to be eating," Jade said. "It's important for things to grow, you know."

Cat stared at her for a few seconds, the look in her eyes telling her best friend to shut the hell up. "Yeah, I do know that. As soon as my stomach settles a little, I'll eat."

"You better."

"I will, get off my ass. You're not my mother."

"Dang, Lil Red," Andre said. "You're snappy today, you still in a funk?"

"Yeah. A funk, that's what it is."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves when Cat's hand rested on her stomach, knowing exactly what was about to happen, but it was coming so fast she wouldn't have had time to get to a bathroom or even a trashcan as quickly as she needed to, because the second she tried to stand up to rush somewhere, she started vomiting, at first a tiny bit getting the table, and on herself and Jade as she turned her body to finish on the cement. Jade held her hair back as she retched, while everyone else around them stayed silent, some watching to make sure she was alright, like Beck and Andre, and the others looking away because they didn't want to embarrass her any further by watching her lose the contents of her stomach, like Robbie and Tori.

As soon as she was finished, Cat sat there, breathing heavily as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie—which everyone thought was weird that she was wearing it.

"Are you okay now?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded. "Mhm…"

"Are you gonna throw up again?"

Cat shook her head, sniffling. "I just wanna go home," her voice cracked.

"I'll call Mom in the office if you feel up to walking with me."

"I'll carry her," Beck said.

"You'll have to change your clothes; she threw up on both of us."

"That's alright. C'mere, Kit Kat," he said, carefully lifting Cat into his arms, bridal style.

"Someone get a janitor to clean this up," Jade said, standing up and walking off with Beck.

* * *

Cat stretched, rolling over onto her stomach—only to get to her side and then feel herself being blocked. She opened her eyes, blinking for a few seconds as she finally realizes that it's Robbie laying next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"School's out, so I figured I'd see how you were feeling now," Robbie said.

Cat waited a few seconds, but after not feeling the nasty feeling in her stomach, she nodded. "I feel okay."

"Okay. Good."

Cat cuddled up against him, laying there peacefully. "…Robbie… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Cat sat up and got into her nightstand drawer, taking out a black and white picture as Robbie sat up as well.

"This," Cat said, handing it to him.

Robbie stared for a few seconds. "What is this?"

"That's um… our baby."

"What?"

Cat took his hand and pressed it against her belly. "I'm pregnant, Robbie… We're gonna have a baby."

"But… how? Are you messing with me?"

"We had sex on your birthday. We were in the Jacuzzi after everyone left…"

"Oh man… God, my parents are gonna kill me—you're totally serious about this? You're really pregnant?"

Cat nodded. "I'm pregnant…"

"Jeez…"

"I don't blame you if you're mad, Robbie… but, I do hope you realize that you helped make this baby."

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed."

"In me?"

"Both of us. We should have used protection. We should have been smarter."

Cat stayed quiet for a few seconds. "…This baby doesn't change the way I feel about you, Robbie… I know it wasn't planned, and I know we don't have an official title, but I do love you. I always will."

Robbie pulled Cat into a hug and kissed her head. "Things are gonna be fine. We'll figure it out. I do need to talk to my parents, though…"

"I know… I have to tell mine, too."

"The sooner, the better," he said. "That being said, I think I'm gonna go let them know. I'll call you later."

Cat nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

"You can't even go out to the mall because you're still sick, Cat—how are you gonna take care of a baby when you're sick?" Jade asked in annoyance as she walked downstairs with Dominic on her hip.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant—and it's not that I can't, I just don't want to. If I throw up at the mall there's no promises I'll make it to a trash can or a bathroom, but if I'm here I'll be fine because I can just run to the bathroom."

"And what about the baby? Just gonna leave him to crawl around and possibly hurt himself?"

"I'll put him in his playpen, I'm not an idiot."

"And if you don't have enough time to make it to the bathroom because you had to take the time to put him in his playpen?"

"Then I'll clean it up. Come on, it'll be good practice for me—I'll have Sam come over and help me, we don't have any babysitting jobs today. Please, Jade—I just wanna prove that I can handle taking care of a kid—I need the experience when this one comes along."

"I think you should let her," Grace said as the girls entered the kitchen.

"Why?" Jade asked, placing Dominic in a high chair.

"Like she said, it's good practice. She's only ever gotten to be with him when you're around, and you're the one that does the feedings and diaper changes and baths—let her be with him by herself for a while so she can get an idea of what it'll be like."

"She should even be asking to get an idea of what it'll be like, she's sixteen years old."

"Can you stop saying stuff like that?" Cat said, hopping onto the counter. "I know—I fucked up. I can't change that. This baby is coming no matter what, and I'm going to deal with that, but if I have the resources to prepare myself, why not do that? Dom can be my resource, like seriously just drop him off with me no matter what, let me keep him overnight, let me be mommy for a day—he'll still be alive."

"You babysit all the time, you have a babysitting service—and watch your mouth around the baby."

"Those kids aren't with me all day, they're with me for a few hours at a time and they come fed and changed if they're infants—half the work is already done for me when they're dropped off and most of those kids are in school, they're older."

"How about this," Grace cut in. "The gang's going to the beach this weekend. Cat can't go because she's still carsick, so she'll already be home. Leave Dominic with Cat for the weekend. It's a three-day weekend too, so give her an extra day with him. She makes money—make her buy a pack of diapers, wipes, his food—it'll give her an idea of how expensive babies are too. You didn't get to have that kind of experience when you were pregnant with him—give her the opportunity so she isn't completely left in the dark about this."

"She's the one that got herself pregnant," Jade said.

"She's well aware of that, as am I, but if you had the opportunity to see what it was like to be a mom before you became one, you would have appreciated that."

"Please, Jade?" Cat asked. "I know it's gonna be hard—but it'll prepare me and I need to be prepared."

Jade sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "Fine—but your trial doesn't start this weekend."

"But…"

"It starts now. He needs to be fed, have fun."


End file.
